


Jersey Cow

by ctrl_issue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Family, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_issue/pseuds/ctrl_issue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Gift-Fic for harrycrewe's  fic "One Bright Day" and follows after that fic where Danny and Steve are making a life together and a family. There is lactation and sex with a pregnant Danny, mostly fun with a bit of angst mixed together with a lot of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrycrewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrycrewe/gifts).



> Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-Oh, or any associated rights. This is a work of fiction for fun and no profit.
> 
> harrycrewe's fic "One Bright Day (in the Middle of the Night)" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/376282

At 4 o’clock, Steve closed down his computer. With economic moves, he shuffled all the relevant paperwork and memory sticks for three of the cases he was working on into a large, canvas bag and tried to remember if there was anything he needed to pick up on the way home. From his windows, he could see that the sun was out in full force, with puffy white clouds hovering around to give a very scenic view, but were also a tell-tale sign of how hot and humid it actually was. 

When he was done packing up, and relatively secure in the knowledge that, no, there wasn’t anything that was needed at the house, he leaned out his office to catch Kono’s eye. “You okay here, rookie?”

“Yeah, sure, Boss Man.” She said with a grin. “Heading home?”

“Yeah.” He smiled in return, a true smile. “Danny should be at his wits end about now, and I’ve got the Manillo case, as well as the Tucker and Bui cases. I’ll be working from home the rest of the evening.”

“Call if you need anything.” She said with a nod. “I should be here for a little while longer, but I can always head back if you need me to.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You got it, brah.”

With that, Steve grabbed his bag and left. The drive was nothing out of the ordinary, but just going home made Steve feel lighter and larger, filled with a swell of pleasure and happiness he never actually thought he’d experience. The closer to home he got, the more he anticipated it. All because Danny was home, waiting in bed for him.

In fact, Danny was not only in bed, but lying on his side and glaring at the doorway when Steve made it up to him. Before Steve could even say hello, Danny started in.

"I just want you to know that not only is the criminal element of this hellhole rife with the kind of stupidity only found in reality television, but the families of said criminal element are also so full of stupid that their breeding rights should have been revoked because of the laws of Dawinism!" Danny ranted, sitting up from where he had been laying on his side, small trickles of sweat running down the side of his face.

Doctor’s orders of bed-rest had done nothing to slow Danny’s mind down, and in fact made him more inclined to work on cold-cases that the rest of the HPD had given up on. He could make phone calls and work on puzzles from any room in the house, although he was usually stuck in bed because his body couldn’t take much movement. His overly large, still furry belly was bare, an indication of just how hot and miserable Danny must have been feeling. His chest seemed to be puffier than normal as well, which meant that Danny was probably lactating more, which meant leakage and another stained shirt, even though it was a good sign that his body was primed for the twins to be born. 

Steve still couldn’t get over the fact that they were having twins. That they were having children at all was because Danny had asked, had sat Steve down and asked. They weren’t getting any younger, he had said. Their jobs weren’t going to get any easier or any less dangerous. And Danny had come from a large family and he wanted to make another one with Steve, but the timing and everything else... Danny had simply sat there with a look in his eyes that Steve had been helpless to refuse even if he’d wanted to. And so now he was going to be a sire, something he never thought he would be. He had never been more terrified or more thrilled, not even when he’d found Danny in heat on that ship and asked to be taken home – to Steve’s home. 

He nodded his head solemnly as he leaned against the door frame. "I'll be sure to have Kono and Chin look into that for us."

From where he sat on the bed, case files and evidence scattered around him, Danny continued to glare at him. “I do not appreciate the sarcasm, I really don’t.”

Steve just grinned again. “How are you feeling, aside from irritated at the scum of the islands?”

“I’m sore and disgusting and feel a bit like a beached whale - only with more sweating and less hot beach people throwing water on me to cool me off.”

“Well, we could always go down to the water.” Steve suggested. Danny’s glare turned downright lethal, but Steve just laughed. “Or, I could try and take care of you.”

Originally, Danny had teasingly placed the blame squarely on Steve’s shoulder for the whole ‘being pregnant with twins’ situation, saying that since Steve had always been an over-achiever this was just him proving he had Super Seal Sperm as well. Steve had gladly accepted the “blame” as it were until the doctor smiled indulgently at Danny and then tried to take Steve aside, (and hadn’t that riled both Steve and Danny up), to tell him that often times the reason omega’s only had single-baby pregnancies was due to the high mortality rate for omega’s during multiples. Carrying twins could prove more fatal than any of Steve’s antics, and that had made Steve wonder if Danny really did blame him for their circumstances. 

Danny had reassured him that there was nothing to be concerned about, that he didn’t really blame Steve, that the chances of this being a fatal thing weren’t any higher than him dying in a car crash, but... well, there were always doubts. Always fears. Fears that woke Steve in the middle of the night and wouldn’t let him go back to sleep, but would let him look at Danny’s sleeping face for hours. Touching him, petting his shoulders and face. Now that he had Danny... he couldn’t imagine living life without him. 

“Steve-”

“Just... give me a sec?” Steve asked as he toed off his shoes. He changed quickly and then headed down to the bathroom to rinse a washcloth off with cold water. Next stop was downstairs to get one of the empty milk containers that Danny had been putting the excess milk he was creating in. Then, he went to his old room which they had converted into a nursery to grab the very basic milk-pump before heading back to the bedroom.

Danny was already putting the files and evidence away in an order that would allow him to easily access them later. When he looked up, he immediately saw the milk-pump and sighed. Reaching for it, Danny admitted, “Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.”

“I know you kind of like to do it...” Steve said with a helpless shrug. If he was honest with himself, something he didn’t always try to do, he had seen Danny use the device a few more times than Danny realized, and his little omega always seemed to get a very relaxed and... just good look to his features. And if there was one thing Steve enjoyed more than anything, and he truly meant anything, it was making Danny feel good. “But... can I try?”

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I just... I want to do it.” Steve said, his features darkening as he felt a full scale blush stealing over him.

“I know I look like a cow, but I am not about to be milked like one.” Danny said acidly.

“You do not look like a cow,” Steve retorted dryly. If anything, Danny looked the furthest thing from a cow. In fact, Steve thought he looked far too inviting for someone who was so obviously pregnant. “And-”

“Steve-”

“No! Let me finish.” Steve interjected, overriding what he was about to say. “You feel good when the pressure is relieved, and don’t you dare try to deny it.”

Danny frowned up at him, but at least the glare was gone.

“So, let me do this for you?” Steve said as he climbed up on the bed. “You sit in my lap and-”

“I’m too big for your lap.”

Steve gave an inelegant snort. “Just lean back against me and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Do you even know how to use that thing?”

“No, but I’m more than willing to learn.” Steve replied.

Steve gathered the pillows to put behind him as he leaned against the headboard. Then, with a lot of grumbling, Danny maneuvered between his legs and then leaned back against him. It was hot in a temperature sense more than a romantic one, but Steve enjoyed the solid feel and warm smell of having his lover pressed up against him. Danny relaxed enough to lean his head back against Steve’s shoulder, which offered Steve plenty of skin to kiss if he so chose, but first, he placed the cool, damp cloth over Danny’s eyes and forehead to help cool him down. Wrapping his arm around Danny’s wide shoulders, Steve placed the pump strategically over Danny’s nipple. “So, if you were a cow, I could get three of these-”

“Don’t start, Steven. The out of control hormones are already an issue. Between being uncomfortably turned on at the oddest moments to the back-acne all the way to the-”

“Shhh. I’m trying to work here”

“Don’t strain yourself with trying to over think it. Thinking hasn’t always been your strongest trait.”

“Hush, you,” Steve whispered against Danny’s ear right before he kissed the side of his jaw. “And show me how this is done.”

After a few false starts and a few random question-and-answer sessions, Steve finally managed to get the pump to work as it was supposed to. It wasn’t until Steve got a slow groove going, that he could feel Danny truly relaxing against him. When Danny gave that tell-tale soft sigh, he knew that he had won. Gently, he began to use his other hand to rub against the side of Danny’s distended stomach, wondering if he’d feel the press of one of the babies’ against his hand. He’d felt them kick few times before, and each time it happened it had nearly strangled him with something thick clogging his throat.

“Feeling better?” Steve asked as he switched to the other side.

“Mmmm,” Danny murmured. “A little. I still feel like a cow.”

“You don’t look like a cow, though.”

“I’m huge and I’m being milked. What do you think that makes me?”

“Mm… I guess that makes you my Jersey-“

“Do NOT even think about going there!” Danny said, waking up.

Steve kissed Danny on the side of the temple again, pulled him back against him, and continued his administrations. “I’m just walking down the road you pointed me down.”

Danny gave another sigh. “I really hate you sometimes.” 

“But only some of the time.” Steve murmured. “The rest of the time, you think I’m amazing.”

Danny gave a soft snort, but otherwise remained quiet. Steve gave a soft chuckle at Danny’s not-quite-admission. And just because he could, he placed another soft kiss along Danny’s throat. Then another. And another. He ran his free hand back up to smooth over the only slightly deflated puffiness of Danny’s chest, smiling at the feel of his chest hair crinkling under his touch.

When Steve had first truly realized that Danny was an omega, Steve had been more than a bit surprised. Other than the height, Danny didn’t really look like any of the omegas Steve had seen. Granted, most of the omega’s Steve had seen as an adult had been in a porn or on base as someone’s partner for the weekend, as it was against regulations for them to enlist, but they all seemed to fit a certain... well ‘slim, pretty, delicate’ kind of mold. The kind that Steve had always been afraid of breaking. But not Danny. 

Their lovemaking ranged from sweet and slow to powerful and intense. They each had their quirks – Danny loved his hair being pulled and Steve loved having scratches down his back the next morning like erotic forget-me-nots – and they would exploit those weaknesses with callous disregard to their own defenses. The first time he had gone spearfishing with Chin and the other man had seen the scratches, he had outright laughed in Steve’s face before shoving him into the water. 

“Steve?” Danny asked sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” Danny retorted. “Are you seriously - You cannot be copping a feel right now. That’s just wrong.”

“Why is it wrong?” Steve asked as he breathed in the scent of his very relaxed and very content omega. Even though Danny seemed to be riled, it was mostly just talk as he practically melted against Steve’s chest. “I like the way you look and feel. Just because you’re pregnant doesn’t mean you’re any less appealing. I especially like the fact that you’re mine and I can look and feel.”

“You are so odd.” Danny muttered. “And you’re turning me on, which is so many different kinds of wronger. I’m the size of a blimp, and this is about the time where most horny Alphas go and find some nice, young, fit playthings.”

“Those Alphas are idiots who don’t deserve their partners then. I think you look beautiful.” Steve replied as he brushed his teeth gently over Danny’s broad shoulder. He remembered Danny’s last heat, and the way they had rushed home in the middle of a case before their hormones took away all sense of reason and coherency. The image of Danny straddling his lap, eyes half lidded and biting his lower lip, even as their first orgasms raced through them was burned into his retinas, and it never failed to arouse him. Returning to business, he quickly poured the remaining milk into the spare container and then placed both to the side, doing his best to keep Danny leaning back against him. “But let’s get back to me turning you on.”

“Steve... Do you seriously want to have sex with me when I’m like this?”

“Danny, given the option and time, I’d not only have sex with you, but I’d love to tie with you for hours.” Steve said as he placed his hands slightly between then to massage Danny’s lower back. They both knew that the only time that was really possible was when Danny was in heat because the hormones between the both of them drove them crazy. When those hormones weren’t in play, Steve could still tie with Danny, but for the most part there would be no multiple orgasms or multiple-hour long sessions. “Hell, I’d take you in front of the Palace, and let everyone see that you’re mine. I never got the possessiveness of other Alphas when I got within a hair’s breath of their mates, but fuckall if I don’t get it now. I have to fight everything that’s in me not to be here beside you all the time, just touching you and smelling you and making sure you’re okay.”

“Fuck.” Danny moaned, and Steve wasn’t sure if it was because of the back-rub or because of what he said. “I’m not... You’re outta your mind, you know that, right? Seriously out of your mind.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, I believe that you believe that. But, Steve, I’ve been here before. Rachel didn’t want to have anything to do with me after I started showing with Gracie. Hell, I don’t even want to touch _myself_ when I’m like this, even with the crazy hormones getting me riled up.” Danny murmured. “How the hell you find me attractive enough to want to fuck is beyond me.” 

Something completely feral and crazed seemed to claw at Steve’s head at that admission. He didn’t like the idea of Danny feeling so hard on himself, nor did he like the the reminder of Rachel. The look on the other Alpha’s face when she heard that Danny was pregnant with his pup rather than trying to make more with her... He hadn’t seen that kind of rage since he’d been in Afganistan. After that, Steve had made a point of always having someone with Danny when he went to go pick up Gracie for their shared weekend.

And the more he learned about his Danno’s past marriage, the more irritated and possessive he became around Rachel. Like the first time when Danny wasn’t in a heat that he gone on his knees to blow the omega in the kitchen, Danny had about come out of his skin with embarrassment and guilt. But over-riding it all was a sense of need so hungry that it felt like actual, physically hurt. That was when Steve realized that Danny had been trying all of his life to be someone he thought would be impressive, to try and bury the basic, natural core of who he was, until he had forgotten that he was allowed to have wants and desires that were in line with his body. The only thing that could assuage Steve’s pain at figuring this particular puzzle out was to make sure he gave Danny the best blow job possible. Then, he pushed Danny towards their bedroom and tied with him while he was still blitzed out from the last orgasm.

They hadn’t fooled around since the doctor recommended bed rest, even though there had been no explicit statement that they couldn’t, and Steve wasn’t sure this was going to be a good idea, but that had never stopped him from acting before. “Would you let me touch you, get you off?”

“Damn, I knew you’d be a handsy Alpha. And, yes, I’d let you do whatever the hell you wanted to me right now, you crazy bastard.”

It was Steve’s turn to give a soft moan as his body responded instantly to the invite. He gave one more gentle kiss to Danny’s shoulder before pushing gently at him. “I want to tie with you so badly... Or would that hurt the twins?”

“It shouldn’t hurt them. It’s not like you’re that big.” Danny snapped shakily as he sat up. Steve quickly took the captured milk downstairs to put in the fridge before heading back upstairs. He made a quick stop by the bathroom to grab the lube, but quickly made his way back to the bedroom. He was pleased to see that Danny had already stripped down for him, but there was an odd expression on his lover’s face as he lay back down on his side.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he quickly stripped and then approached the bed, heading for the opposite side. 

“It’s just strange, is all.” 

“That I want you?”

“Well, yeah. And that I never really took you as having a pregnancy fetish. Or is it a lactation fetish since you wanted to pump me first?” Danny replied as Steve settled behind him.

“It’s neither, really. I just want you all the time.” Steve whispered as he slicked himself up. 

“Or maybe you’re just insatiable?” Danny tried to joke. 

Steve made a non-committal noise before he lifted Danny’s leg. He was a little surprised to find Danny already naturally slick, but he added a bit more lube anyway, as it really had been a while. As always, Danny opened for him with a soft, pleased sound that Steve had never been able to name.

“Steve...” Danny moaned, pushing back a little to hurry things along. “Not getting any younger here.”

His teasing urged Steve on, and he didn’t fight it. He slid in with a grunt of his own, and went a bit wild at how tight Danny felt. He controlled himself enough to go slow, trying to drive Danny as crazed as he felt. To hold off on tieing by thinking of the cases he brought home with him, of thinking of what he they would need from the grocery store, of thinking of anything and everything he could to distract himself from the pure pleasure of making love to Danny, to his omega, to his mate. 

When Danny finally begged, Steve let go of all sense of control, stopped holding back, and let his alpha instincts take over. He buried himself as deep as he could get in the thrumming heat of Danny’s body, letting his knot form as fully as it could without the overwhelming hormones of a heat. He gave a series of small, helpless thrusts to make sure that he was fully tied even as his orgasm hit him in wave after wave of pleasure. “Danny... Danno, fuck, Danno.”

“I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Danny moaned, still writhing as much as he could against Steve’s knot. “I’m not going anywhere even if I could, you overbearing nymphomaniac. I’m not going anywhere.”

Every move was another orgasm as Steve breathed in pleasure. Shaking from the sensations, he reached around for Danny’s hard erection. It didn’t take much effort to bring Danny off, his body contracting around Steve and bringing him off for a surprising second set of orgasms. 

Afterwards, when Steve had slipped free of Danny’s body, their breathing had calmed down and Steve had cleaned Danny off, they lay together spooning, even with the afternoon heat. Steve curled as close as he could, supporting himself up with one hand while he let the other one drift over as much of Danny’s body as he he could without moving too much. 

Danny was almost asleep when Steve bent down and kissed his shoulder again. “How do you feel?”

“Like you milked me dry.” Danny slurred.

“Then I guess my work here is done.” Steve laughed as he tightened his hold briefly. 

He hadn’t thought it possible to be this happy, but for once, Steve was glad to be wrong.


	2. A Day In The Life of Chin Ho Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because people requested it, and because I was bitten by a plot bunny, I've written a follow-up chapter. Chin Ho doesn't get enough love!

Chin Ho Kelly couldn’t wait for Danny to come back on duty. Seriously. So looking forward to it. Just so that they could have someone who could reasonably rein in Steve McGarrett’s crazy. Someone other than him. Kono wasn’t any help, either. Well, she had enlisted had an army of aunties ready for baby-sitting duty to encourage Danny to get back on active-duty faster. And she did tend to go over there on her lunch break, when the waves were being taken over by tourists, to visit with him and keep them in his thoughts. 

But that didn’t help Chin Ho Kelly Right. Now. Because he was Steve’s acting partner. Point of fact, after a grueling twenty hour chase across six islands and including two shoot-outs and one bomb threat, all he wanted to do was be unconscious. How often had he had to remind Steve that he didn’t have the Alpha-hormones that would allow him to keep going strong for thirty-six hours? How often did he have to say that they needed to regroup, that they needed to act smarter not react harder? 

Being a beta sucked. 

He didn’t know how many more nights he would be sleeping on Steve and Danny’s couch, too tired to drive home to his shared bed with Malia, but he hoped it wasn’t too many more. The couch was uncomfortable, but Grace’s bed was too small, and they had already converted Steve’s old room to the nursery. In fact, Chin and Kono had helped. Which meant that the only real serviceable place for Chin to sleep was the couch. 

Unfortunately there seemed to be this incessant tugging on his arm and muttering going on right beside his ear. Finally, giving in to the uncomfortable couch, the franticness of the voice beside him, and just the general unfairness of life, Chin opened his eyes to glare into the twisted features of Danny standing beside him.

“Finally, fucking hell, I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes.” Danny hissed, bringing the hand that had been shaking Chin awake back to his stomach, rubbing the distended flesh with calming circles.

“Been up for twenty four hours dealing with-“

“Yeah, well, you’re going to be up for a while longer it seems.” Danny cut him off with a huffing breath. Only, it wasn’t just a regular huffing breath now that Chin was awake enough to pay attention. “My contractions are maybe, sort-of a little less than a couple minutes apart right now.”

“Are you-“

“You’re going to need to put a tarp down in the truck or something before we leave. Actually, you’re going to want to do that now before I wake Steve and Gracie up.” Danny gritted out. “I had to go to the bathroom and my water just broke so I’m a mess, but I don’t want to have to deal with stains in the truck since it’s a company car.”

“Are you serious?!” Chin asked as he sat up and got to his feet faster than even his rookie days. “I thought you – what about the- the doc said it’d be two more weeks at least!“

“And I told everyone that I wasn’t going to hold my breath for the C-section. These are Steve’s. If they wanted to come earlier, then they would.” Danny huffed. 

It had been decided that Danny was going to have a cesarean due to the low survivability rate of omegas during multiple-birth procedures. And when the doctors said low? They really meant the very near non-existent survivability rate. Danny was lucky to have found a good doctor who had better than average record with it on the island; however, it was a pity that Dr. Coulson and Steve got along as well as oil and water. It didn’t help that Dr. Coulson was a beta with a no-nonsense approach to his practice that jarred heavily with Steve’s overprotective streak that ran a mile wide and then some when it came to Danny. As such, even if they had decided to go with the natural birth option, Steve would have been forbidden from the birthing room. 

Which was where Chin’s status as beta, definitively second-in-command, came into play. He was appointed as Danny’s doula, his birthing advocate, and was supposed to be with him right up until they started cutting Danny open. Chin had opted out of being there for the actual surgery, he wasn’t a big fan of watching people get cut open, but right up until then he was going to be there. In the mean time? He’d been to every doctor’s visit, every unneeded Lamaze class, and every counseling session. On the whole, it wasn’t a lot of fun, but he and Malia did plan to have some kids of their own one day, and this was great practice. 

Also, he didn’t have to deal with Steve’s crazy if he was taking Danny to a doctor’s appointment. 

“And it seems they want to be early. So get up. We’re going to the hospital. And really, I’m just glad that Gracie is here for this and I don’t have to call Rachel to ask for her to bring Grace to the hospital.”

“You want me to get Steve?” Chin asked as he grabbed his shoes. He debated about grabbing his gun and badge while he was at it. Not that he expected much trouble at the hospital, but, well, trouble seemed to follow Steve and Danny like… well, like nothing he had ever seen before. 

“No, I want you to put the tarp down.” Danny said, waiving him towards the garage. “I’ll deal with Mr. Super-SEAL and get Gracie up, too.”

“Okay.” Chin nodded as he raced towards the door leading to the garage. Frantically, he searched for a tarp or something to cover the inside of the truck’s backseat. Once he located one, he quickly ran out from and went about the trickier part of actually protecting the cloth lining. ‘Next time, we should opt for leather interior. Easier to clean up if something happens.’ 

As he finished tying the tarp in place, he heard the small family emerging from the house. 

“I’m telling you, Steven, if I find a single gun in my overnight bag, I will castrate you.” Danny warned. 

“For the hundredth time, I did not bring a gun.” Steve said, shouldering not only the bag, but also Grace in his arms.

“And no grenades.” Danny insisted.

“No grenades.”

“And no C-4.”

“I promise you, I swear on anything you think I would hold of value, that I didn’t bring a single explosive or projectile weapon.” Steve assured him. “The nurses at the hospital know me too well, and you’ve seen the signs. I’ve practically got a WANTED poster on every floor, by every elevator, and by every access door.”

“And you deserve it for the stunt you pulled. They have oxygen tanks just about everywhere! You could have caused an explosion!”

“He was an armed suspect!” McGarrett defended as he tossed the over-night bag into the back of the truck. “And my aim is a hundred times more secure than his was. But! That’s beside the point. The point is this: Trust me, I’m not armed. Now, will you get in the truck?”

“Gracie, you sit up front.” Danny said, his voice tight with pain. “I’m going to want Steve back with me.”

The girl nodded and climbed down out of Steve’s arms. Chin opened the front and back doors. While McGarrett helped Danny up, Chin made sure Grace was all buckled up before sprinting to the other side. Hoping in the driver side, Chin had a though. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to his co-pilot. “Hey Grace, can you call Kono to meet us down at the hospital? She’s going to want to be there for this. And Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“How far apart are the contractions now?”

“Less than three minutes, more than two.” Danny huffed out.

“Right.” Chin nodded to himself, flipping on the red-and-blues. He’d forgo the siren until he came up to the intersections. “We should make it to the hospital in ten.”

“It’s a twenty minute drive!”

“On a bright busy day, maybe, but not at three in the morning during an emergency.” Chin informed him, gunning it down the local road.

“Dammit, Chin! I wanted you to drive so I’d know we’d get there in one piece!” 

“Just shut up and let him drive!” Steve interjected, tension and fear heavy in his voice. “Concentrate on me.”

If he did or didn’t, Chin wasn’t sure as the most primal, pain-filled noise was ripped out of Danny’s throat.

Obviously, another contraction.

And this was about the time that he was reminded that there were so many reasons one Chin Ho Kelly was glad he was a beta rather than an alpha or an omega. After going through all the Lamaz classes and doctor’s appointments, he was man enough to admit that the idea of giving birth terrified him. Equally terrifying? He would hate to have to go into heat every so often, to give up all sense of self awareness and self preservation. He knew what it felt like to be helpless after the trouble with the missing money and being let go from the force, as well as from being forced to his knees by Hesse.

He wasn’t sure if it was safer or less than compared to what Steve did on a regular basis, but… pregnancy wasn’t safe no matter how natural people said it was.

“Are you sure he’s in labor and not just passing a stone? He seems to be acting so normally.” Chin teased. Anything to take their mind off of what’s going on.

“Passing a – passing a stone?! When this is over, I’m going to kill you.” Danny warned.

Chin glanced over to see Grace was talking on the phone with Kono. “Hey, kiddo, can you ask her to contact Dr. Coulson for us? Let him know that Danny’s in labor?” 

She nodded her head, looking at him with huge eyes, as she relayed the message. Chin nodded his head back at her, turning his attention to the road and what was happening behind him. 

To say the trip was a blur would have been an understatement. All he remembered was pulling out of the driveway and then into the emergency area, and then he was helping Steve get Danny out of the car. Gracie stood off to the side worrying her braid. The printed out note beside the door still read NO GUNS in bold, black letters, but there was an addition since the last time he had come this way that read: OR EXPLOSIVES OR INCINDIARY WEAPONRY. 

He looked at the sign and then at Steve and shook his head. “If they find weaponry in his overnight bag, you know they’re going to confiscate it.”

“He doesn’t have any weaponry in his bag.” Steve snapped at him.

“I better not!” 

The nurse took one look at them, turned to do something on the computer, and then there people everywhere! And Steve… Steve didn’t want to leave Danny’s side. He wanted to stay beside Danny, holding his hand even as the omega nearly broke said hand from the pain of contractions. He wanted to brush Danny’s unruly, damp curls away from his face. He wanted to talk to Danny, trying to distract him from the pain. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what Steve needed to be doing. This was what Chin needed to be doing because that’s what they had all agreed upon. Including Dr. Coulson.

When Chin tried to pull Steve away, he got a vicious snarl and a threatening step forward. 

He could only imagine Steve’s panic, knowing that his mate was in pain and that the odds were not in their favor. Alpha’s weren’t known for their patience or for yielding to other’s authority. The hormones running through his system didn’t allow him to take ‘no’ for an answer. It was what made them alphas, but it also made them unbearable at times. 

“Chill, bra.” Chin said soothingly, holding up his hands to try and placate the frenzied and feral alpha. “Just trying to do what I’m here for.”

“Steve.” Danny gasped.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, twisting right back to be at Danny’s side, his hands on the gasping omega. 

“Why are you still here and not taking care of Gracie in the waiting room?”

“But Danny-“

“NO! You will go out there and you will take care of Grace, or so help me, Steven McGarrett-“ Danny rasped, sweat pouring down his face before another contraction robbed him of breath.

“I’m on it, Danno, I’m on it.” Steve cut him off. He pressed a quick kiss to Danny’s forehead before pressing their foreheads together. “Anyone ever tell you, you’re too bossy?”

“I might have heard it a time or two.” Danny huffed. “Now, move your ass, McGarrett!”

Then it was just him and Danny and the nurses. All that prep for a controlled cesarean delivery, and here they were. Here, where he could only be there for Danny and encourage him, and press cool towels to his forehead as Dr. Coulson scrubbed up somewhere and the nurses shaved Danny’s belly. The waiting where Danny cursed and cried and just came apart like he couldn’t if Steve was in the room because then Steve would have been even more frantic and afraid. Chin watched as the nurses started attaching monitors and patches to Danny’s skin as well as inserting the IV line, quiet and efficient. The twins were early, but the good doctor knew how to get things done. 

But only if he got there faster than they did!

Finally, blessedly finally, Dr. Coulson walked into the room, already dressed for surgery and putting a hat on his slowly balding head. “And good morning to you, Mr. Williams-McGarrett.”

“Not a McGarrett yet.” Danny replies through his teeth as another contraction hit him. 

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time.” Dr. Coulson soothed. “Especially since you’ve already stated that’s how you want their names displayed.”

“What’s up, doc?” Chin asked with a slight grin, grasping at straws as he tried to find the humor in the situation. “We ready?”

“Mr. Williams?” Dr. Coulson asks.

“Yes, fuck, yes, whatever, just make the pain stop!” Danny sobbed as another contraction broke him down. 

The nurses started wheeling Danny towards the operating room and Chin could only stand back and watch. Once the heavily pregnant omega was out of sight, Chin returned to the waiting room where he knew Steve and Grace would be.

And he found them. Plus a few extras.

Rachel and Stan were there as well.

Grace stood between Steve and Rachel, and Stan stood behind his alpha. ‘Who the hell called them and how do I diffuse this situation?’ Chin thought to himself as he moved over to Steve’s side. 

He knew they could take Rachel and Stan, but the resulting paperwork would be unbearable. Especially since he knew that he’d be the one to be doing all of it. 

The two alphas were reduced to growling at each other, the soft rumbling warning sounding like an air raid warning to Chin’s ears. And it seemed to the visiting infirmed as well because people were going out of their way to make room for the two of them.

“Steve?” Chin asked once he was close enough to offer assistance in case of a fight. Not that he actually expected Rachel to throw down in the waiting room, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

“You have no business here.” Steve growled.

“My daughter is here so I am within my rights to be here as well.” She snapped back.

“She’s Danny’s daughter. She has every right to be here for this.”

“Excuse me.” A nurse said, interrupting the small party. Chin looked over at her and was surprised by one of his little cousins storming their way. “You two! Mr. and Mrs. Out Of Your Minds. Tone it down or I’ll silence you myself.”

“And who are you?” Rachel asked, rounding on the dainty woman. 

“My name is Luana, and I’m the person with the authority to kick you out of the waiting room if you don’t calm down. There are other people waiting for more additions to their family here too. The world doesn’t center around you. Now, sit down.”

Yep, that was his cousin. Kono wasn’t the only spitfire in the family. However, unlike Kono, Luana had more fire in her heart, and even less discretion. 

“We’ll be quiet, cuz.” Chin said as he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder to direct him towards an empty corner. He could feel Steve’s tension radiating out from that touch. 

“Hey, Grace.” Stan said as he knelt down. “Do you want a water or something?”

“No thank you, Stan.” She replied politely. Instead, she turned to Steve and asks, “C’mon, Pops. Let’s go sit down with Chin.”

‘Pops.’ Chin blinked as he looked at the little girl even as he felt an immediate shift in the dynamics between Steve and Rachel. Chin knew that Danny called his father ‘Pops’ whenever he spoke about the man. To call Steve that was telling of the way she thought of Steve and the family that Danny has created with him.

Taking a bracing breath, Chin let go of Steve’s shoulder. Only to find Steve kneeling down to scoop her up. “C’mon, monkey. We’ll go sit and wait.”

“Do you think Danno will be alright?” She asked sweetly, and Chin couldn’t be more impressed by her. 

“I hope so, honey. I hope so.” Steve replied as he began to pace around with her in his arms. “We’ll find out when he gets out of surgery.” 

Chin silently agreed. 

Kono arrived some time later, and by the time the clock said it was four in the morning, everyone had established their respective camps. Only Grace was able to move freely between the two, and she only did that until she was sure everyone was going to behave properly. She then passed out with her head on Chin’s thigh.

The procedure itself was only supposed to take about thirty minutes to an hour, depending, but at more than eighty minutes, Chin knew something was wrong. And by the way Steve was pacing around, his alpha did as well. Finally, at about the ninety minute mark, a frazzled looking nurse came through the double doors and headed for their party. 

“Mr. Steve McGarrett?” she asked.

“Crazy, party of four!” Luana called out from the desk. “Plus two.”

“That narrows it down.” The new nurse muttered.

“I’m Steve McGarrett.” Steve said, pouncing forward like a cat on a laser light.

“Mr. McGarrett.” She said with a smile. “I’m happy to inform you that you have two beautiful baby boys ready and waiting for you over at the viewing area if you would like to go over there and check them out.”

“Boys?” Steve asked.

“Two sons,” she laughed delightedly. 

“What about Danny?” 

The laughter died from her face for a bit. “He had some… complications.”

“When… will he be okay?”

“It’s a little touch-and-go right now, but… we’re hopeful.”

“Is he out of surgery?” Chin asked.

“Yes.”

“Can Steve see him?”

“Not yet.” She replied sadly. “But soon.”

Steve nodded his head quietly, which was her cue to leave them and head back through the double doors.

“Congratulations, Pops.” Chin whispered as he wrapped one arm around Steve’s shoulder in an encouraging hug. “Twin boys.” 

“I’d rather know Danno was okay.” Steve said quietly, looking at him with naked fear in his eyes. 

“I know.” Chin whispered back. “C’mon. Let’s round up everyone else, go tromp on over to see your cubs, and then we’ll figure out who goes where with what.”

Steve just nodded his head, distractedly, his gaze going back to the doors that separated him from his mate. Taking a deep breath, Chin pulled Steve back towards the two encampments, marshaled the troops, and shepherded everyone to the observation room. 

After all, taking care of alphas and omegas is what betas did best, especially since they couldn’t do it themselves. The tension between the two alphas was still present, still fairly touchable, but Chin resolutely did not comment on it. Instead, he made eye contact with Kono and Stan and made sure to have as many people between them. 

Steve carried Grace all the way to the observation area, and then the two of them looked at all the newborns until they found the two they were looking for. Rachel and Stan also looked, holding on to one another, but respectful of Steve’s need to embrace all of his family. 

“They’re so tiny. And red.” Grace said, her voice loud against the muffled cries through the window.

“They were just born. They’re going to be like that until they’re washed up and fed.”

“What are their names?”

“Me and Danno haven’t decided yet. We didn’t know… we didn’t know if they were going to be boys or girls or one of each.”

“So they don’t have names yet?”

“Nope.”

“Wow.” She huffed. 

“Well, it’s not like it matters right now anyway.” Steve informed her lightly. “I can’t tell them apart yet, so who knows if the names we gave them would last a week?”

Chin wanted to bang his head on a wall at that. Hadn’t Steve ever heard of identity bracelets? The twins already had them on their ankles! He was tired, and the adrenaline crash was firmly setting in. And Steve was still crazy. 

“Are they going to be going home tonight?” Gracie continued, completely in agreement with McGarrett.

“No, they’re going to stay in the hospital for a few more days along with our Danno.” Steve answered. “But, don’t worry. They should be home in two weeks when you come over again.” 

“Cool!” She exclaimed around a yawn. “I can’t wait to hold them.”

“Me neither.” Steve smiled. 

Chin saw him look over his shoulder to Rachel and Stan.

“But, in the mean time, I think it’s time for you to go home with your mom and get some sleep in a real bed and not in a hospital chair.”

She gave a small whine, but after a huge sigh, and a farewell hug and kiss, she motioned down to go back to her mother’s side.

Rachel opened her mouth, but paused before nodding her head. “Commander. I am glad that Grace could be a part of this, and know that her brothers are going to be fine.”

“Mrs. Edwards.” Steve said with a nod of his own. “We look forward to having Grace again. As soon as Danny is well enough, he’ll call her.”

“Of course.” 

The three of them left, leaving Kono, Chin, and Steve to stare through the window. 

“You seriously don’t have names for them, brah?” Kono asked quietly.

“Danny has a list.”

“Of course he does.” 

“We went through seven baby name books, and then all the names of people we know, and then we started crossing out all the names of serial killers, easily butchered names, and names that are easy to make fun of.” Steve informed them. “Then, when we had that list done, we did it my way.’

“And your way was?”

“Throwing darts at it.”

Chin sighed and closed his eyes. 

“The names that survived got put onto another list.”

“You know, most people just go with family names.”

“Danny has a lot of family. A LOT of family. And most of them already share names, which was why we did it this way.”

“Mr. McGarrett?” a new voice interrupted them.

Chin opened his eyes to see an elderly black woman standing down the hall in scrubs. 

“Yes?” Steve called out.

“Ah. Your omega is asking for you. Loudly. And it’s safe to go see him now.”

“Can we come?” Kono asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” She replied. 

“Then they can come.” Steve said matter-of-factly. “We’re family. He’ll be glad to see all of us.”

“One at a time, then.” She gave a roll of her eyes, but led them back towards where Danny was being kept. 

Steve went first, unable to let anyone go before him. Kono and Chin hung back at the waiting area, content to get in a quick nap. When Steve came back to sit with them, Chin went next.

Danny was sharing a room with another omega, his alpha standing over his sleeping form and brushing his long, black hair out of his face. Native Hawaiians by appearance, Chin gave them the once over before turning his attention to the pale figure occupying the other bed.

Danny looked like hell.

There was no two ways about it. He had tubes and wires attached to him at just about every point, and there were machines whriling and shilling and beeping all around him. But those blue eyes… exhausted didn’t come close to describing it, but they were alert as ever. The relief Chin felt at that moment was enough to make his throat close up. 

Danny survived! He really did. He’d be okay!

They would all be okay. 

“Hey, brah.” Chin whispered as he stepped up close to Danny. He fitted his hand in the omega’s free hand, the one without wires and needles attached, surprised by how cool they were. Without even thinking about it, he began to try and warm it up. “You made it.”

“Sorta.” Danny answered drowsily. “Lost a lot of my insides in the process.” 

“Yeah?” 

“No more babies.” Danny replied, his voice trembling. “My… it ruptured when the babies… there’s no saving it. No more babies.”

“Hey, brah, no worries, no worries.” Chin said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. “You’ve got two beautiful sons, and you’ve got Gracie. Those’re your blessings, and think of them before you worry about what you can or can’t have.”

“I know, it’s just…” Danny shook his head slightly, tears in his eyes. “It’s just the hormones.”

“Shhh.” Chin said, pulling a tissue from the near-by night stand. He wiped Danny’s eyes for him, aware that he was taking some advantage by imposing on Danny’s right to cry, but still. “Like I said, no worries.”

“Yeah, well. Thank you, Chin.” Danny grumbled affectionately through his exhaustion. “Thanks for being there, well, here, and for everything you’ve done.”

“Take it easy, brah.” Chin said as he gave a soft pat to Danny’s shoulder. “I’m going to send Kono in and take Steve home.”

“Hey, yeah, uhm, and thanks, you know, for taking care of Steve. I know I haven’t said it enough, and I know it isn’t always easy. Especially since he thinks he’s a superhero.”

“Yeah, well. Taking care of you requires a superhero.”

Danny gave a tired snort. “That has only been the case since I started with Five-Oh.”

“Nah. You’ve always needed a superhero.” Chin teased. “You just didn’t know it.”

“Oh, go away.” Danny grumbled. “I'm an invalid, and you’re here teasing me. That’s just not right.” 

“Aloha, Danny.” With a relieved laugh, Chin left the room. 

When he got back to the waiting room, he found Steve asleep in one of the chairs. He nodded to Kono to take her turn and then shook Steve awake. “C’mon, brah. Let’s go. Kono is taking her turn and then Danny’s probably going to sleep for a while. Which is something we should be doing, too.”

“I can sleep here.”

“You could. Or you could sleep at my place, which isn’t that far from here.” Chin agreed. “Five minutes. During the day.”

Steve looked like he was about to argue, but Chin cut him off. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder and smiled. “Just think, Steve. This is the first in a long line of restless, sleepless nights. You have two new babies that are going to keep you up at all hours either with their screaming, crying, or music, or simply by not being there for the next twenty years.” 

“Eighteen.”

Chin laughed. “Sure, you keep thinking that.”

“Nineteen at the most.” Steve said definitively. 

“Full of restless, sleepless nights.”

Steve glared at him. “Fine, we’ll head to your place for a nap.”

“Great!” Chin so enjoyed winning, especially when he won while doing something he did best: taking care of others. “You can sleep on MY sofa for a while!”

Sometimes, being a beta was awesome.


	3. It's all about Ohana for Kono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's back on the job, and he's teaming up with Kono to solve a double-murder. Kono has questions unrelated to the case, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for so many nice reviews!! I'm so glad I could entertain you guys. ^_^

“What have we got?” Danny’s voice carried over to her before his scent did.

Kono looked up from the bloody, prone form of their latest victim as she caught the now familiar smell of fried foods, hair gel, and slightly sour milk over the perfume of the ocean. Though Danny was far more experienced a detective, and had been working back at the station for a full month already, he had yet to go back into the field. 

Per Steve’s orders if not the doctor’s.

It wasn’t that bad, though, because the aunties routinely brought the babies in to the station for nursing time, which in her humble opinion was the best goddamn thing to happen in that office since Danny finally, finally, FINALLY gave in and became Steve’s. She sincerely thought that McGarrett might have blown up the island in his frustration of NOT having Danny before the stubborn little omega went to him. Which, on the one hand, it was kind of adorable in the kids-on-the-playground-pulling-pigtails type way. But on the other hand, it had been nerve wracking. And now? Now they all got to see the aunties bring the babies by, watch as McGarrett inevitably stopped pretending to do paperwork and would move to stand in the doorway of Danny’s office with the goofiest smile on his face as the twins snacked and the aunties got a bit of a breather. Truly. Adorable.

Really, almost enough to give a person diabetes, but just like chocolate, she couldn’t say no to it. And just like chocolate, she had no idea why. 

“Ho, brah! Second dead alpha of the morning.” Standing up, Kono smiled at him, relieved that he was back to himself enough to stand up to Steve’s over-protectiveness. Granted, part of the reason he hadn’t been out in the field had more to do with some of the other cops from HPD not wanting to be around an omega so recently haven given birth, as if Danny now carried cooties now that he wasn’t carrying babies. “And a runaway omega with shitty aim but a great upper cut. Of course, she’s got a nice, big knife to help her out.”

“And this rates us how?” Danny asked, the wind off the ocean ruffling his hair slightly, even with all the gel in it. 

“Second dead alpha is the son of a major contributor to governor’s re-election funds.” 

“Ah. Now I understand.” Danny snorted, putting his gloves on. “Money can’t buy you happiness, but it can certainly buy you top of the line friends and enemies.”

“Something like that.” Kono agreed. “Where’s Steve and Chin?”

“Steve’s in court still, and Chin is taking care of interviewing someone from the Jacobi file. We think we’ve got a lead on the Bui case from six months ago.” 

“Chin taking over it?” Kono felt a swell of pride for her cousin. It wasn’t often that he was the lead in something as big as that case turned out to be, but after the muckraking and the backstabbing and the politics involved in dealing with international companies as well as the intervention of a few outside agencies, well, it was good to see him take it.

“Hopefully. He’s done most of the leg work for it anyway. Max here?”

“He’s on his way after flagging the other victim.” 

“Great, then it’s time to look for clues and do all those detective type things that you probably weren’t doing while I was away and Steve was blowing stuff up.”

“Hey!” Kono objected good naturedly. “He hasn’t gone for the C-4 in over a week. And he hasn’t blown anything up - well, nothing major - since before the twins were born.”

“Kono, you do realize how un-reassuring that is, right?”

“Sorry, brah.” She replied, completely un-sorry. 

Danny snorted in response.

Some people wondered how she could work for McGarrett considering how fast and loose he tended to run his team, but Kono loved it. Sure, when their backs were against the wall, the boss-man’s alpha side shown bright and blazing like a house on fire, but that was fine with her. She was an alpha, but just like Danny, she didn’t let it dictate her life. She enjoyed letting the world turn on its own without having to exert all that energy to force it along its path. Really, what was the point when it would move in its own time anyway? 

That being, said, there wasn’t anything she loved more than a good chase. A little action, a little excitement, a little thrill to get her heart pumping and those endorphins running through her system. It made her feel alive!

Five hours later - two of them being a hostage negotiation session when the omega-in-question went after a third victim, a beta this time, at said-beta’s work at an auto repair store - Kono and Danny headed back to the office, a little tired, a lot sweaty, and only mildly worse for wear. She had a scrape across her cheek and Danny looked pained even though he had spent the entire time talking to their killer. Nothing quite like a messy love affair to make life complicated and bring out the crazy. 

“I wonder how the governor is going to feel when he has to tell his patron that his son was trying to start his own pack with another alpha, even though he had already mated to the omega.”

Danny just huffed, and she was reminded of his own complicated past. 

Glancing over at him as he tossed her the keys to his car, she asked, “You okay, Danny?”

“Don’t worry about, rookie.” He said with a tight smile, knowing full well that she hadn’t been a rookie for quite some time. “We just need to get back and deal with the paperwork and I need to get the twins.”

“The aunties can take them until whenever you want to pick them up.” Kono told him hesitantly, still concerned. It had been an open invitation for a while, since small children meant very little intimate time among partners, Kono knew. 

She turned and tossed the keys to her car to one of the cops she knew, giving him a chin lift to show that she was okay with him driving her car back to the station, even as she twirled Danny’s. The patrolman was a good beta, and someone she had contemplated dating before joining the force herself. Now, he was just a cute beta she trusted with her car.

Danny gave her a look, his cheeks flushing even though the rest of his skin was whitening before her eyes. “The twins aren’t completely weaned, yet.” 

She blinked at him, not completely understanding.

“It’s feeding time?” Danny tried again, gesticulating with his hands to move around his slightly larger-than-standard-issue-chest.

It took her a moment, glancing between his face and his chest for her to catch on, and when she did, her eyes went wide, and her hand went to cover her mouth. “Oh!”

“Yeah, so… can you drive? Now?”

“Sure, sure thing, brah. No worries, no worries.” She nodded quickly, putting the key into the ignition and starting the car even as she reached for her seatbelt. 

When they got onto the highway, she glanced over at him, her cheeks still feeling hot with embarrassment as she asked quietly, “Do you mind…. If I ask you some personal questions?”

“Since I’m pretty sure you’re going to do it anyway, go for it.” He sighed. 

“Do.. does it hurt? When they haven’t… you know… fed? Because you look like hell right now, not that you look bad or anything, it’s just… I didn’t notice before, and, so… does it hurt?” She asked, licking her lips and glancing between him and the highway to judge how far out of bounds she was taking this. 

She didn’t want things to get awkward between them, but… with all the time she had spent with him, she had spent it more as a friend and student learning from him than as… well, an alpha out of her depth with an omega male. It was just so hard to wrap her mind around sometimes, because Danny was so… non-omega except in scent. And she could smell him strongly at that moment. She could smell him all over the car, him and the boss-man. The alpha smell was enough to set Kono on high-alert, but Danny was there, and relaxing, and… a relaxed omega was enough to relax even the most high-strung of alphas, which was good. Because if any one came up with a check-list of alpha qualities to describe their Commander, ‘trigger-happy’ would definitely be there. Her, not so much, but she still felt the effects of it.

“Yes.” He grimaced. 

“How? I mean, what does it feel like?”

“It’s like… a lot of soreness and tenderness and pressure and once the milk is gone, it doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Is that why, when you started… lactating… that you started… doing the… thing?”

Danny looked over at her, sweat dripping down the sides of his face and his nicely shellacked hair in complete disarray from sweat, wind, and just running his hands through it. He looked tired and ill and just generally not good, but the bastard had the audacity to be trying not to smirk at her. “You can’t even say it, can you?”

“What?!” She yelped.

“It’s called a milk-pump.” He replied, his lips twitching. “Say it after me. Milk…”

“I know what it is!”

“Then say it!”

“Breast-pump.”

Danny spluttered. “I do not have breasts!”

“That is the anatomical term.”

“Oh, to hell with that! It’s a milk-pump.”

“Breast-pump.” She shot back. “Just because you don’t want to admit it-“

“Anatomical or not, does it look like I have breasts?”

“I am not looking at your chest, brah. I just had my sexual harassment training. Again.”

“Oh, for the love of… What is it with you alphas?” Danny asked aloud, turning back to watch the scenery pass them by. “You can run down a suspect no problem. You can get shot and keep going. You can take a beating and just grin with a blood-filled mouth. But you try and get you guys to deal with the actual messy parts of child-nurturing and rearing, and you guys clam up and freak out and try to change the subject.”

“We do not!”

“Oh? Really?” He asked her, his voice serious but not reprimanding. 

Kono bit her bottom lip as she thought about it, because this deserved some thought. 

“It’s just so…” Kono tried to go and then shook her head. “I dunno. I just don’t get it, is all. I mean, it’d be one thing if I understood WHY you’d want to do it in the first place, especially with all you had to go through during the pregnancy and after and all the pain and… stuff. I mean, the boys are beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but… I dunno. Babies just aren’t my thing. I just… I don’t know”

“I’ve seen you cooing over the twins. Don’t tell me you don’t want some of your own.” 

“Maybe,” Kono replied, completely unsettled by the turn in the conversation. “I guess it’s just no really something I prioritize. It’s not something I think about. I think about the surf, and the way the rain feels when it’s about to pour, and I think about my family, including you guys, but… I don’t think about having kids of my own. I know some of the kids I graduated high school with are having some, but I don’t really keep in close touch with them, because, really… what would I talk with them about? And… I’m not real sure I’d want them, you know. Or, if I ever did want them, if I ever found an omega I liked that wouldn’t… I don’t know.”

“You never know until it’s taken out of your hands.” Danny told her with a tilt of his head in lieu of a shrug. 

“Does McGarrett get queasy at the baby stuff?” Kono asked with a grin, finding her footing again. “He seems to be really into it as far as I can tell.”

“It’s funny, actually.” Danny said, giving his own goofy grin. “Steve’s actually… way more into the babies than I… than any alpha I’ve ever met. I mean, my Pops was All Stars for everything sports related, for encouraging us, for making sure we did what we were supposed to. But that was for when we were older. For when we were younger? He didn’t really know what to do except be around. Still doesn’t know, actually, and he has a platoon of grand-babies. He likes babies, don’t get me wrong, but… he likes that he can hand them off to people who know how to handle them better. Steve, though? He’s all about holding them and waking up for their 2am feeding and giving them baths. I’m sure it has to do with him being terrified because, hey, fatherhood, but still. It’s… nice.” 

The obvious love Danny felt for both his parents and for Steve made Kono’s heart fill up. “And Rachel?”

“Rachel’s paternal instincts are strong.” Danny said diplomatically. “Sometimes I’m not so sure that’s a good thing.”

“How so?”

“It’s complicated.” The smile left his face as he thought about his ex-wife. “Me and Rachel, we both adore Grace. I’m just more hands on with how I teach Grace things. I like to be as involved as I can. Rachel is all about the… well, maybe it’s not so much paternal instinct as it is her British-ness, because she’s just so… uncoordinated when it comes to physical affection, I guess. She’s more hands off, preferring to hire teachers she’s heard about but not actually met before. She wants Grace to learn things for the status more so than because Grace wants it.”

Kono blinked. “And you were with her how long?”

“Too long.” Danny was quiet for a moment before he admitted, “But, you know, if it weren’t for the utter betrayal involved, I’d probably still be with her.”

Kono shook her head. She didn’t believe that for a second. “And now you’re with McGarrett.”

That slow smile appeared again, even as Danny closed his eyes. “And now I’m with a Super SEAL that’s probably going to kick both our asses for me leaving the safety of the office to go after a less than intelligent, but majorly fucked up, killer.”

“He won’t kick our asses.” Kono snickered. “He’s going to stand there and grit his teeth at you and GLARE. And as for me? Eh. He’ll give me a lecture, maybe give me trash detail, but he’ll get over it.”

Danny’s phone went off to the tune of Billy Joel's “You May Be Right”. With a disgruntled mutter, he flipped it on without even opening his eyes and left it on speaker. “How was court?”

“Where are you?” Steve’s voice came through, calm as river water. 

Kono’s hackles rose and she glanced over at Danny. Since getting with Danny, he had calmed down a great deal, but there were still moments when he exploded. Usually when Danny or the kids were involved. “Hey Boss-man.” 

“Oh, right, I have this on speaker phone. So don’t say anything to make Kono blush. You know she hates that.”

“We’re getting off the freeway now, heading towards the office.” She informed them, throwing a mock glare towards Danny that somehow can’t control her smile towards him. 

“How soon can you be here?” Steve’s voice is still tightly controlled, but there’s something else there. Something almost like relief. 

“What’s wrong, Steve?”

“You’re not here and I’m… concerned.” 

Danny laughed. “Me and Kono just got done talking a little shit out of killing his third person, and potentially herself. We have paperwork and clean-up to take care of but we’re fine.”

“The twins are here and not taking their formula.” 

All laughter drains from Danny and Kono makes it a point to check her speed. She could get there in five minutes. She’d need the sirens, but she could do it. Sans sirens, it’ll take her fifteen. “How soon do you need us there, boss?”

“Be safe, and don’t worry about it. The boys can stand to cry a little longer.”

“Alright.” Danny nodded. “We’ll be there shortly. In the mean time, give Jack to Chin to hold if he’s back.”

It was no secret that Jack, the smaller of the two twins, adored Chin to a level that could almost be described as paranormal. Uncanny, really. 

“He went off to arrest Charles Fujiko for the murder of Aaron Bui.” McGarrett said, and there was a touch of pride there. Well, more than a touch, really, and Kono felt the same way. One more murder solved; one less criminal on the street. And one less opportunity for people to question the merit of their unconventional group. The structure wasn’t what a lot of folks thought it should be, especially having an omega on their team, but still. It worked for them, no matter what others thought, and it worked for the island because their solve rate was better than any television show portrayal could make it out to be. 

“That’s great.” She said with a smile. 

She got them there in one piece without the aid of sirens. Getting up to the office was no trouble, though Danny moved slower than normal and there was this soft whimper with each passing moment. Each time she heard that whimper, it felt like a physical punch more powerful than any she’d received on the job, something visceral. She didn’t like it, not one bit, but she stayed beside him, her hand at his back as she kept alert for every person in the hall. There had been some over heard comments about Danny’s omega status, especially after he went into heat on the job, and while she didn’t have the authority or the raw power to shut people up, she was still able to make note of who said what. Chin could then make mention of it to Steve, and, well… it’s amazing how often he needs sparring partners at the local Blue-Blood Gym. 

The sound of the twins wailing could be heard as soon as the elevator doors opened up, and Danny smiled through the pain he felt. “They do have a set of lungs, don’t they.”

“Take after you, it seems.” Kono told him as she led him towards the sounds of shrill baby yowls. 

Danny just grinned at her and took off towards them at a faster clip, pushing past the clear, glass doors and…. She had never seen the boss-man look so relieved. He jerked his head towards the first baby even as he continued to hold on to the other. 

“We need to talk about soundproofing this place.” Danny informed them as he picked up Jack. He headed into his office, with the blinds up and where everyone could see him start to unbuttoned his shirt. 

Without thinking too much about it, Kono went over and helped him out of his button up as well as his undershirt, feeling the heavy stare of McGarrett behind her. Danny gave her a flash of a smile before all of his focus went back to Jack. Glancing behind her revealed their lead alpha standing in the door, blocking her escape route with a screaming baby who was hungry for his dinner. So, Kono sat on the edge of Danny’s desk and watched as he nursed first Jack, and then little Liam while Steve first comforted Liam and then burped Jack. The intimate scene felt weird as Danny seemed to drift out of focus of the world around him. 

McGarrett came to sit on the edge of Danny’s desk beside her, Jack sleeping in his arms after finally being full. His eyes were fastened on Danny, but his warmth seemed to seep out into her skin. 

“So, how was it out there?” 

“It was good.” She replied, watching Liam’s mouth work against Danny’s chest with utter fascination. “It’s always good when the good-guys win and the bad-guys don’t.”

“Any problems?”

“Just got to time it better.” Danny replied sleepily. “Going too long hurts like a bitch.”

“They weren’t happy about it, either.”

“Where’s Aunt Jayme?” Kono asked, still distracted. ‘ _How does that feel, I wonder?_ ’ 

“She was waiting for me when I got here. Seems your cousin Masi is in some kind of trouble. I should have paid more attention, but the twins were already agitated. And dispatch said that you two were in the thick of things over towards Diamond Head. So, I kept them here while I worked on that mountain of paperwork Danny insists I actually sign-“

“Because you were supposed to write them, too.” 

“-and wait to see how things played out. My back-up plan was to leave them with Kamekona and come after the two of you.” 

“We did good, I think. Really. Just like old times. We just need to work on the logistics a bit.” Kono repeated herself, nodding her head. Watching Danny handle the babies made her think that maybe she could see some of the appeal of having an omega of her own, and maybe some little babies, but… maybe it was better to live vicariously for now. After all, she had time. Plenty of time. 

With a grin, she turned to the man sitting next to her and held out her hands for the sleeping baby. “Okay, now, gimme! Auntie Kono wants to hold him for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I hope you've enjoyed this set of little snippets. And again, a giant thank you for HarryCrewe for the story that started all of this. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 1: Jersey Cattle: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jersey_cattle


End file.
